Pas de conclusions hâtives
by sosweetlynette
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer après l'épisode 4x06. Dov a déjà accusé à tort Chloe d'être bipolaire, Gail vient de rompre avec Nick. Et si Dov ne s'était pas rendu au Black Penny avec Oliver ou comment Dov s'y prend t-il pour gérer ses sentiments avec Chloe...et Gail.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est ma première fiction, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a un an. Elle est complète et comprend 6 chapitres. Vous y croiserez Dov essentiellement mais aussi Chloe, Gail, Nick et Andy.**

**Disclaimer : **Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Après l'épisode 4x06, Et si Dov ne s'était pas rendu au Black Penny avec Oliver.

Appartement de Dov, 22H45.

Dov est affalé dans le canapé, une bière trône sur la table basse, ouverte depuis plus d'une heure et encore pleine aux trois quarts. Son regard fait d'innombrables va et vient entre la pendule et le documentaire que diffuse la chaîne du National Geographic sur les fourmis. Mais il est trop préoccupé pour s'y intéresser, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas le but, toutefois ça n'a pas l'effet sédatif escompté non plus.  
Il savait bien que Chris devait partir, mais pas comme ça, sans un bruit, sans même un coup de fil, à lui son meilleur ami depuis plus de sept ans. Pour la première fois, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère l'a déçu. Chris avait déjà quitté l'appartement depuis quelques semaines, mais Gail avait emménagé à peine trois jours après son départ, si bien que Dov n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de réaliser, ni de vivre réellement seul.

Pour la cinquième fois ce soir, il compose son numéro et comme à chaque précédente tentative, il tombe sur la messagerie et raccroche.

Dov est seul ce soir, le soir où, plus qu'un autre il a besoin de sa compagnie,

Alors qu'il se lève pour aller prendre l'air à la fenêtre, il entend une sorte de grattement contre la porte d'entrée.

- Ah quand même ! Son inquiétude laisse place à la colère maintenant. C'est la troisième fois en une semaine. dit-il en restant dans le salon et sur un ton beaucoup plus énervé qu'il ne le voudrait. Et cette fois, tu as l'air d'avoir fait fort ! continue t-il en s'approchant de l'entrée. Serais-tu ivre au point de ne même plus trouver la serrure ? ironise t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Ahum ! Je crois bien que je ne suis pas la personne que tu attendais. dit-elle mi embarrassée-mi curieuse.

- Que viens tu faire à cette heure là, Chloe ? Et pourquoi grattes-tu à la porte comme un chat ? Tu ne peux pas frapper comme tout le monde ! Il semble déçu et irritable comme elle pouvait s'y attendre c'est pourquoi elle ne se démonte pas.

- Primo j'ai voulu rester discrète au cas où tu dormirais, je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller et secundo je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat qui aimait faire la tournée des bars.

Dov secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. En ce moment je préférerais, il serait certainement moins difficile à gérer que Gail.

- Oh, Gail bien sûr ! dit-elle, légèrement dépitée. Gail ! Mmmmh...On dirait bien que Gaïl a un problème avec l'alcool, n'est-ce-pas. Son regard s'illumine. Ah, mais ça explique bien des choses. dit-elle comme pour se parler à elle même. A commencer par ses réflexions blessantes qu'elle m'a balancées le soir où tu as organisé ce barbecue génial sur le toit. continua t-elle. C'est parce qu'elle devait déjà avoir commencé à boire.

- Mais de quoi tu parles là ? Attends un peu, Gail n'est pas alcoolique si c'est ce que tu insinues..."

- Oui tu as raison, c'est bien ce que je suppose. Tu vois, j'ai entendu le mot "ivre" et j'ai fait l'association avec " la troisième fois en une semaine" et hop j'en ai immédiatement déduit qu'elle était alcoolique. C'est idiot tu ne trouves pas ? Déduire des chose aussi graves à partir de simples suppositions." dit-elle un sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- OK ! accepta t-il en soupirant. Tu es venue chercher des excuses et tu as raison je t'en dois. Mais ce soir... je suis un peu bouleversé, tu vois et je ne sais pas si je serais capable...de te formuler des excuses correctes."  
Certes il doit se faire pardonner, il y a déjà pensé mais ce soir ce n'est tout simplement pas le bon moment.

- Je sais que tu es contrarié, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venue. Elle lui tend sous le nez, le panier qu'elle tient. Bon OK, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne serais pas contre des excuses non plus, ajoute t-elle. Tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps sur le palier ?

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu caches là-dedans ? lui demande t-il se forçant à avoir l'air un minimum intéressé.

- Que des choses agréables, je t'assure... et rien d'illicite. dit-elle le regard pétillant. Laisse moi entrer, tu verras bien ! poursuit-elle presque langoureuse.

- Ecoute Chloe, tu te pointes chez moi à une heure pas possible avec un panier comme le petit chaperon rouge... l'histoire se termine mal si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'ai peut-être des raisons d'être méfiant non ! Son ton se veut sarcastique et Chloe répond du tac au tac " Ouais et dans l'histoire il est question d'une pauvre grand-mère malade, pas d'un vieux ronchon aigri ! "

Dov se renfrogne, l'air vexé. Chloe le remarque immédiatement.

- Excuse-moi ! Je...Je suis rentrée dans ton jeu, j'ai eu le sentiment que tu plaisantais ... je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Il la regarde, les yeux brillants. Tu as raison et tu viens de mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal... je deviens aigri.

- Mmh, visiblement tu es...à fleur de peau et je peux comprendre que le départ de Chris te mette dans cet état. Si tu veux qu'on en parle... ?

- Non ! Non, c'est...encore trop douloureux pour l'instant... et puis tu ne le connais même pas, ce serait trop long de tout de raconter. Tu comprends ?

- Oui... bien sûr, que je comprends. J'ai juste pensé que tu aurais besoin de compagnie. J'ai vu Gail monter dans le truck de Nick après le service, j'imagine qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est, mais si tu dis que tu l'as vue avec Nick, alors je peux certainement arrêter de m'inquiéter.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

- Un peu en ce moment oui !

- Ecoute Dov, si tu ne veux pas parler de Chris, ou de ce que tu ressens ...on devrait quand même parler tous les deux...de nous, enfin de ce qui s'est passé je veux dire. se dépêche t-elle de se reprendre. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis...l'incident.

Il comprend qu'elle ne battra pas en retraite facilement et se laisse attendrir par son regard. Il lui sourit et la laisse entrer. Chloe lui rend son sourire et se dirige directement vers la cuisine, le laissant étonné dans le couloir derrière elle.

- J'allais te dire d'aller t'asseoir sur le canapé et t'apporter une bière, mais...puisque tu es déjà dans la cuisine, vas-y sers toi.

- Merci ! répondit-elle en ouvrant le frigo. Je prends une Corona, t'en veux une ?

- Non merci, j'ai déjà une Bud ouverte et ...mmh, les Corona sont à Gail. rétorque t-il en jetant à nouveau un il œil sur la pendule. Bientôt vingt trois heures, elle ne rentre jamais tard en semaine d'ordinaire, pensa t-il. Elle va certainement passer la nuit avec Nick.

- Oh ! Je vais prendre une Bud alors, je ne voudrais pas la priver de son nectar.

- Je ne pense pas que ça la dérangerait, elle est plutôt cool tu sais. affirma t-il

- J'en doute mais après tout c'est toi qui cohabite avec elle, tu la connais mieux que moi. Ça doit être bizarre, non ? Je veux dire pour un homme...de partager son appartement avec une femme.

- Oui enfin c'est Gail, tu sais !

- Et alors? Bon d'accord vous rangez vos bières côte-à-côte dans le frigo, ça a l'air sympa comme ça mais...

- Oui d'ailleurs tu devrais déjà avoir fait l'échange, qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore la tête dans le frigo ?

- Je cherche la mayonnaise, c'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas achetée.

- Quoi ! La mayonnaise ! Mais pourquoi ? On n'était pas censé discuter simplement autour d'une bière ?

- J'aime bien manger quelque chose pour l'accompagner et sans me vanter je suis super douée pour faire les sandwiches BLT. Ah c'est bon, je l'ai trouvée !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te faire un sandwich maintenant. Décidément cette nana avait quand même un sacré grain. Il la rejoint dans la cuisine.

- Non, je vais NOUS faire un sandwich ! répondit-elle en sortant le pain de mie, le bacon, la laitue et les tomates de son panier. Je suis sûre que tu n'en a jamais mangé d'aussi bon. Où est ton grille pain ? C'est encore meilleur quand le pain est grillé. Je t'assure, tu vas adorer. Tu n'as pas salivé quand je t'ai décrit celui que j'étais en train de me préparer dans un de mes messages ? Tu te souviens quand même, j'avais pris une voix sexy pour décrire tout ce que je faisais, avec un petit accent français en plus.  
Tu sais, j'ai vécu six ans au Québec. Mon père devait...

Dov était noyé dans son flot incessant de paroles, bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de ce fameux message, et de celui en rap et des huit autres qu'elle avait laissés en seulement deux jours. C'était suffisamment flippant pour marquer sa mémoire. Il s'était senti harcelé, jamais une femme ne lui avait fait cet effet là auparavant.  
Elle était censée n'être qu'un coup d'un soir, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de la revoir mais le fait qu'elle débarque au commissariat avait été un coup du sort qu'il avait appris à apprécier finalement. Ils avaient fait équipe ensemble et en dépit de ses bavardages interminables et de son attitude un poil désinvolte et excentrique, c'était un bon flic, elle était maligne et très mignonne en plus. Elle avait bien su s'y prendre pour le séduire et ils étaient sur le point d'avoir leur premier rencard au moment où il avait tout fait foirer en la soupçonnant de souffrir de troubles psychiatriques et en lui révélant ses convictions très maladroitement.  
Il devait se faire pardonner maintenant et considéra qu'en ayant accepté de la faire entrer chez lui ce soir, il devait déjà l'être à cinquante pour cent au moins.

-... finalement venus vivre à Toronto. Mais de quoi je parlais avant les sandwiches et mon adolescence au Québec déjà ? Ah oui la cohabitation avec Gail...

Chloe préparait les sandwiches sans même regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

Dov avait décroché, elle passait du coq à l'âne avec une telle aisance, pas étonnant qu'il ait cru qu'elle était malade. Elle devait avoir un cerveau exceptionnel pour être capable d'une telle dissociation. Alors qu'elle partait dans un verbiage qui semblait aller dans tous les sens, ses mains au contraires exécutaient des gestes fins, précis et très coordonnés sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de les regarder. Elle détachait les fines feuilles de laitue, éminçait les tomates avec une habileté étonnante, intercalait avec une régularité incroyable, les tranches de bacon, de tomates et les feuilles de salade. Ses gestes étaient presque...sensuels. Assurément, cette fille était très douée avec ses mains. Oh oui, elle l'était ! se souvient-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres en essayant de ne pas rougir à la pensée de ce moment insensé dans les toilettes du Black Penny.

- Elle n'étale pas tous ses produits de beauté dans la salle de bain comme la majorité des femmes ?

- Pardon ?

- Gail ! Elle ne s'étale pas un peu ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Bien sûr et euh ...pas plus qu'une autre en fait !

- Mmh... et ses sous-vêtements qui sèchent au dessus de la baignoire, c'est pas un peu gênant ?

- Tant qu'elle ne les laisse pas tremper dans le lavabo quand j'en ai besoin pour me raser ou me brosser les dents, ça me va! Et puis, je suis habitué maintenant ce n'est pas la première fois que je vis avec Gail ! Dov se mord la lèvre regrettant déjà ses paroles.

- Quoi?

- Non, attends Chloe ! Pas de conclusion hâtives OK ! Ça ne nous a pas réussi jusqu'à présent.

- Vous avez déjà vécu ensemble ?

- Elle a déjà habité ici, oui !

- Avant ta colocation avec Chris ?

- Non, pendant .

- Il y a trois chambres ici ?

- Non, deux seulement .

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle dormait sur le canapé !

- Non, voyons, mais... Pour une fille maligne, elle était un peu longue à comprendre une chose aussi élémentaire quand soudain...

- Gail et Chris ? Dov acquiesça. Hew ! J'aurais jamais pensé ! Elle avait terminé les sandwiches et les apportait dans le salon. Dov la suivit.

- N'y pense pas, de toute façon ce n'est plus d'actualité. Il fallait absolument qu'il focalise son attention sur la raison de sa venue chez lui, il ne voulait pas lui laisser l'opportunité de poser plus de questions sur cette ancienne colocation à trois. Ils s'asseyent sur le canapé. Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu es venue ici ce soir ?

- Oh oui j'allais oublier ! Elle se lève sous les yeux surpris de Dov et retourne à la cuisine, fouille dans son panier puis revient un DVD à la main.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Un DVD ! répond t-elle moqueuse

- Merci, j'ai bien vu mais...il ne réfléchit pas plus de trois secondes. Non, Chloe tu n'as pas...

- Loué _Rabid_ ? Si !

- Sérieusement ! Tu as l'intention de regarder un film à ..., il regarde la pendule ... vingt-trois heures quinze.

- Et alors, il n'est pas tard ! Et puis, il me semble que c'est la bonne heure pour se faire un film qui parle de sexe et de zombies."poursuit-elle espiègle.

Dov soupire.

- Ecoute Chloe, j'apprécie vraiment l'idée. Sérieusement ça me fait plaisir, mais ce film était surtout prétexte à t'inviter à sortir et au fait je te présente toutes mes excuses pour avoir cru que tu souffrais de troubles psychiatriques, je n'aurais pas dû douter de ta santé mentale comme ça, j'ai vraiment agit comme un crétin.  
Oh et pour info, le thème du film n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste que Cronenberg a choisi une ancienne star du X pour incarner l'héroïne.

Elle le considére quelques secondes.

- OK, j'accepte tes excuses et... j'ai quand même envie de le regarder. Je sais bien qu'on est de service demain mais allez quoi ! On est encore jeune et je n'ai besoin que de cinq heures de sommeil pour être en forme. Six quand je ne dors pas seule, il me faut bien une heure de plus pour récupérer toute l'énergie que je dépense. affirme-elle malicieusement.

- C'est vrai que tu ne t'économises pas vraiment dans ces moments là, répond t-il d'un air complice. Tu es assez sauvage même.

- Non pas tout le temps, c'est l'ambiance et l'endroit qui voulaient ça. rétorque t-elle avec une spontanéité déconcertante.

- Peut-être, il n'empêche que j'ai gardé des traces de griffures dans le dos et sur le torse pendant plusieurs jours et même une trace de morsure dans le cou.

- Oh vraiment ! Je suis désolée. je peux être beaucoup plus douce tu sais ! susurre t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Bon ! On se le fait ce film ! dit elle en bondissant, le faisant sursauter.

- Ne le prends pas mal Chloe, mais ça n'aura pas le même charme qu'une projection en plein air.

- Waow, serais-tu du genre romantique ? Elle ne le lâche pas du regard.

Dov se pince les lèvres pour masquer le sourire coquin qu'il sent monter, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à cette brève conversation échangée avec Gail au Penny, cette soirée où il aurait dû sortir avec Chloe.

- En quelque sorte, oui. répond-t-il quand même un peu gêné, plus par le fait qu'il lui ment effrontément que par ses véritables désirs inassouvis.

Elle continue de le fixer quelques secondes encore avant de s'approcher de son oreille pour lui murmurer lascivement "Je t'aurais laissé faire...et même autorisé beaucoup plus."

Cette fois Dov a beaucoup plus de mal à contenir son émotion et sent la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il cherchait ses mots pour lui répondre quand son portable se mit à sonner.

- Gail ! Gail ! Je t'entends très mal ...


	2. Chapter 2

J'adore Dov et Chloe ensemble mais avant la saison 4, j'aurais bien aimé un couple Dov/Gail ou du moins voir plus de scènes hors du boulot et plus de complicité entre eux. Ce chapitre est donc plutôt Peckstein.

Disclaimer : Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Chapitre 2**

Les propos de Gail sont difficilement intelligibles en raison d'une forte musique de fond.

- Dov, tu m'entends ?

- Aussi bien qu'en plein concert ! Tu peux t'éloigner de ce boucan ?

Chloe avait entamé une danse suggestive enchaînant des mouvements les bras levés, des torsions de buste et des déhanchés.

- Je vais sortir ! cria Gail.

- Où es-tu ? demanda Dov. Chloe tournait à présent autour de lui.

- Attends, je me retourne ! Euh... au Parrot, je crois bien.

- Connais pas ! Dov faisait son possible pour ne pas trop se laisser distraire.

- C'est un bar sur Lake Shore.

- Le Penny n'est plus assez bien pour toi ?

Chloe s'attaquait maintenant aux boutons de sa chemise.

- Mmh, mmh...trop de têtes connues. Tu peux me rejoindre ?

Elle avait réussi à glisser une main sur sa poitrine.

Dov se mordit la lèvre, " Mmmh...ah, euh...non,... non je ne crois pas !" Il tentait vainement de contenir les ardeurs de Chloe dont les caresses devenaient très insistantes.

- Oh s'il te plait ! Ça te changera de tes documentaires animaliers, c'est quoi le thème ce soir ?

- L'appétit sexuel des fourmis !

- Tu te fous de moi ou tu parles en code ?

Chloe entreprenait à présent la boucle de sa ceinture avec une main.

- Je ne suis pas seul Gail !

- J'avais compris! Méfie toi Dov, cette fille n'a rien d'une fourmi, elle serait plutôt du genre sangsue.

De sa main libre, elle maintenait la tête de Dov, exerçant une pression sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher d' elle et commençait à lui suçoter le lobe de l'oreille.

- Oh God Chloe ! laissa t-il échapper d'une voix troublée.

- Désolée d'interrompre les réjouissances mais il faut absolument que tu viennes ! J'ai besoin de toi pour me ramener à la maison.

-"Nick ne peut pas le faire ? Il stoppa la main de Chloe qui se frayait un chemin dans son jean.

- Il n'est pas avec moi et... j'ai trop bu. Je ne suis pas en état de conduire, je suis trop loin pour rentrer à pied, quant aux taxis... j'en suis devenu phobique. Sa voix était devenue tremblante.

- OK, j'arrive ! lâcha t-il dépité.

Chloe lui fit face incrédule, " Tu plaisantes là ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me planter pour aller la chercher !"

- Je suis navré Chloe, très honnêtement j'aurais préféré rester ici avec toi, le programme avait l'air très alléchant. Son ton était sincère. "Mais je dois y aller !" dit-il en se reboutonnant, tentant au passage de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se déroba et le fusilla du regard.

- Je sais bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais de là à s'interposer entre nous pour nous empêcher de... c'est vraiment d'une bassesse !

- Je pense que tu lui prêtes de mauvaises intentions, elle n'a rien planifié et elle a l'air dans un sale état.

- Non, je sens qu'elle a un mauvais fond, je t'assure qu'elle a vraiment été méchante et mesquine avec moi.

- Ecoute je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles exactement mais Gail est mon amie, elle a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas la laisser, renchérit-il essayant d'être persuasif.

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi !répondit-elle vexée.

- Non, tu as envie de moi, c'est un petit peu différent. lui accorda t-il un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Et toi ? Tu as besoin d'elle ou envie d'elle ? Son ton était cinglant.

Dov demeura interdit, totalement décontenancé par sa réflexion, il en resta muet. C'était tellement inattendu et inapproprié.

Chloe pensait l'avoir percé à jour. " Toi même tu ne le sais pas !"

- Non, Chloe attends...Elle avait déjà quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Dov soupira, " Chris, pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu me laisses entre les mains de ces harpies ?"

Il descendit cinq minutes après elle, afin d'être à peu près sûr de ne pas la croiser.

Il fallait bien vingt-cinq minutes pour atteindre Lake Shore et il ne pu s'empêcher de cogiter pendant le trajet. Chloe avait presque réussi à semer le trouble dans son esprit et à faire resurgir de vieux démons qu'il pensait bien enfouis.  
Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il désirait Gail ? Ce sentiment avait disparu depuis longtemps laissant place à une véritable amitié et il en était persuadé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de comportement équivoque à ce propos.  
Non sans ironie il se souvint du très bref discours qu'il avait tenu à Chloe lorsqu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, attendant que la femme victime de l'anthrax ne se réveille.  
L'huile et l'eau ne peuvent aller ensemble si on est honnête à propos de la personne que l'on est vraiment. Etait-il l'huile ou l'eau ? Il hésitait. L'eau ? Incolore, insipide mais claire, pure et vitale. L'huile ? Insaisissable, onctueuse, savoureuse mais toujours en surface et facultative.  
Etait-ce vraiment le moment de se prendre la tête avec des métaphores ? Il devait plutôt se préparer à avoir une conversation avec Chloe, bien terre-à-terre, et en toute honnêteté, dès le lendemain. Mais pour l'heure, c'était avec Gail qu'il devait s'apprêter à jouer serré. Il se doutait bien d'une dispute sérieuse entre elle et Nick.

Il repéra le "Parrot" deux cents mètres avant de se garer devant. L'immense enseigne au perroquet lumineux était d'un goût douteux mais redoutablement efficace.  
Gail l'attendait assise sur une petite table ronde laissée à l'extérieur. Elle en descendit un peu chancelante, ouvrit la portière côté passager et monta. Elle n'ouvrit la bouche que pour bafouiller un "merci" du bout des lèvres sans même le regarder.  
Dov démarra presque aussitôt, juste après avoir remarqué les traces noires de crayon qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence au bout de cinq minutes.

-C'était qui le groupe qui jouait au bar ? demanda t-il d'un air concerné.

- J'en sais rien, et je m'en fous. souffla t-elle.

- Ok! Tu veux parler d'autre chose ?

- Non, j'ai juste besoin d'un chauffeur. répondit-elle sèchement.

Dov encaissa, mais pas question qu'il la laisse s'en tirer ainsi. Il revint à la charge deux minutes plus tard.

- Tu deviens triste quand tu bois. il optait maintenant pour la confidence.

- Non, j'ai bu parce que j'étais triste, nuance ! Et je te vois venir, n'insiste pas, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ni de t'entendre parler d'ailleurs, et surtout pas de Chloe. Et pour ta gouverne, quant tu bois, toi tu deviens chiant, je dirais même lourd !

Dov sourit presque, "Ah oui ? C'est curieux quelqu'un m'a dit que j'étais drôle quand j'en avais un coup dans le nez !

- Non. Tu es...naturellement drôle ! ... Et gentil !

-Il paraît !

-C'est vrai...et je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné ta soirée avec miss sangsue. Elle avait l'air sincère et Dov fut surpris de cette soudaine sympathie à son égard.

- Tu peux ! Ça s'annonçait vraiment bien, répondit-il. Gail sentit une certaine amertume.

- T'inquiète, elle va pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça, tu finiras bien par te la faire !

- Oh Gail, non !

- Quoi, c'est pas ce que tu veux ? Elle commençait à s'amuser.

- C'est pas ça, j'aime pas quand tu parles comme un mec !

- Ça te choque ?

- Non, ça ne me plaît pas, c'est tout. Et puis pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle d'ailleurs, tu as bien précisé que tu n'en avais aucune envie!

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux, et je ne te connaissais pas "Père-la-pudeur", je vais reformuler : tu arriveras bien à la mettre dans ton lit ! Ça te va comme ça ?

Il eut un petit rire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser.

- C'est déjà fait ?

- Mmmh. En quelque sorte !

- Comment ça en quelque sorte, tu as couché avec elle ou pas ?

- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler.

- Je suis ivre, je ne sais pas ce que je dis.

- Belle excuse !

- Il faut bien que ça ait des avantages. Alors vous l'avez fait ou pas ?

- Je ne sais plus j'étais ivre !

- T'as pas le droit de me piquer mes répliques !

- T'as bousillé ma soirée, j'ai tous les droits !

- Ok! Elle se tut trente secondes. Pfff, _en quelque sorte _ça veut rien dire !

- Je ne l'ai pas mise dans mon lit, si tu veux vraiment savoir.

Elle eut un petit sourire narquois, " Je m'en doutais".

- Non, c'était beaucoup moins conventionnel en fait ! ricana t-il.

- Quoi ! Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était surprise, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à ça après tout.

- Et pourquoi était-ce moins conventionnel qu'un lit ? Elle devenait vraiment curieuse.

- Je te le dirai si toi aussi tu me racontes un de tes petits secrets !

Il y eut un blanc, puis Gail se mit presque à hurler: C'est terminé ! Je ne joue plus à ce petit jeu là OK !... Connard ! finit-il par lâcher.

Dov se retint de répliquer se doutant qu'il avait gaffé, mais bien loin d'imaginer à quel point.  
Elle s'enferma ensuite dans un mutisme jusqu'à leur retour à l'appartement.  
Dov était confus, il ne comprenait absolument pas la situation et avait le sentiment d'avoir plutôt bien joué son coup jusqu'à présent. Il avait bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave avec Nick et avait essayé de la distraire. Soit, le sujet de conversation n'avait pas été des plus raffiné, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de la gêner outre mesure.

Gail fila directement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, toujours muette.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! lança Dov espérant la faire réagir. Peine perdue.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, alluma la télévision, s'installa sur le canapé et pris machinalement l'un des sandwiches posé sur la table basse.  
Il était près de minuit et demi maintenant et comme d'habitude depuis un mois, il appréhendait la nuit à venir. Il resta sur la chaîne du National Geographic devant un énième documentaire sur les safaris photos organisés en Tanzanie, mordant dans son sandwich. Chloe avait raison, il n'en avait jamais dégusté d'aussi savoureux.

Dans sa chambre Gail sanglotait, se tournant sans cesse dans son lit et frappait son oreiller de rage. Elle se défoula ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure. Malgré cela la tristesse, la colère et maintenant la nausée se liguaient contre elle. Elle se leva pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Dov n'était même pas assoupi, il entendit ses gémissements, se leva pour prêter une oreille attentive à ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la cloison et quand il réalisa ce que Gail y faisait, il jugea que leur amitié, si sincère qu'elle était, ne l'autorisait pas à rentrer pour lui tenir les cheveux pendant qu'elle vomissait.

Il resta ainsi, debout derrière la porte, assistant clandestinement au brossage de dents et au bain de bouche et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser retourner se coucher sans rien dire.

Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de le voir dans le couloir, l'inquiétude se lisait dans le regard du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout, et juste là ? dit-elle une certaine exaspération dans la voix.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! il avait le même que regard que Droopy à présent.

L'effet fut immédiat, elle réprima son envie de s'indigner et balbutia quelques mots d'excuse.

- Je te demande pardon Dov,... tu ne méritais pas ça, encore moins ce soir.

- Viens t'asseoir s'il te plait.

Elle le suivit au salon, il éteignit la télévision puis ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Elle s'installa, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses bras encerclant ses genoux alors qu'il était assis, légèrement penché en avant, les mains jointes entre ses jambes.

Il prit la parole le premier.

- J'ai essayé de te joindre cinq fois, ce soir. Il ne la regardait pas. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, je ..j'...j'avais besoin de toi ! L'émotion se faisait nettement sentir. " J'imaginais que tu y aurais pensé." Il chuchotait presque.

- J'en avais l'intention. Sincèrement Dov, comment oses tu croire que son départ en catimini m'ait laissée insensible ! Ça m'a blessée aussi ! Elle était visiblement vexée.

- Mais tu es allée chercher du réconfort auprès de Nick et ça a mal tourné.

- Non, absolument pas !

- Pourtant vous vous êtes disputés, non ?

- Même pas !

Dov avait beaucoup de mal à saisir.

- Ecoute, pour faire court, j'ai passé une journée de merde. D'abord, le départ de Chris, puis la disparition de cette fille et la confrontation à Perik, et pour finir...elle soupira profondément... ma rupture avec Nick. J'ai vraiment la sensation d'avoir été jetée dans une benne à ordures.

Elle retenait ses larmes avec beaucoup de difficultés, se laisser aller à son désespoir lui avait déjà été à peine tolérable alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, il était inconcevable qu'elle pleure en présence de quelqu'un, même d'un très bon ami. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas envie de développer. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux.

Gail n'était pas la seule à être mal à l'aise, Dov détestait ce genre de situation, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour consoler les gens mis à part leur offrir son épaule. Et il n'était pas sûr que Gail l'accepte, il devait trouver autre chose mais quoi ? Il tenta une diversion.

- Je te proposerais bien un sandwich, mais il y a de la tomate dans celui-ci et je sais que tu y es allergique, je peux aller t'en préparer un sans si tu veux !

Elle releva la tête. "Oh Dov !" murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots avant de s'effondrer contre son épaule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson " Comes and goes" est la propriété de Greg Laswell.**

**Chapitre 3 : Ce que nous sommes vraiment**

La nuit de Gail fut particulièrement agitée, d'une part son cerveau n'avait cessé de bousculer les réminiscences de cette journée, particulièrement le fait qu'en compagnie d' Oliver elle ait été prise pour cible mais aussi ce baiser passionné partagé avec Holly et dont elle avait été l'initiatrice. Le but n'avait pas été de faire taire Holly comme elle lui avait laissé entendre mais plutôt de se donner du courage, ou plus certainement encore de se prouver qu'elle en avait toujours en dépit des situations difficiles qu'elle devait affronter. Et d'autre part elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de continuer d'élaborer une stratégie qui devait l'aider à persuader Dov.

Elle fut levée la première et inhabituellement tôt pour un jour de repos, il n'était que sept heures mais ce mariage auquel elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller sans toutefois pouvoir s'y soustraire, lui mettait les neurones en ébullition.

Cette excitation risquant de nuire à son plaidoyer, elle s'engagea dans le salon afin de s'asseoir une bonne heure sur le tapis pour une séance de yoga. Elle espérait ainsi apaiser son esprit et canaliser son énergie. Gail avait toujours été sceptique vis à vis de cette discipline mais Holly était parvenue, après une vaine tentative d'initiation sportive, à lui faire essayer cette ancestrale méthode de relaxation et de méditation. A sa grande surprise son scepticisme avait cédé, elle avait apprécié et y avait même trouvé un bénéfice inattendu tant spirituel que physique.

Sensiblement détendue elle s'approcha de l'étagère de C.D, elle hésita puis se décida pour un album de Greg Laswell qu'elle n'avait pas écouté depuis longtemps. Elle se souvint avec une légère nostalgie avoir acheté ce disque un jour où elle était particulièrement heureuse, c'était il y a bientôt six ans. Elle glissa _Three Flights From Alto Nido _dans la platine et baissa le volume puis elle prit l'initiative de préparer un petit-déjeuner très complet. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que toute cette mise en scène serait démasquée mais c'était le seul moyen de créer une ambiance la plus agréable possible pour commencer à convaincre Dov en douceur.

Elle débuta par la préparation de la pâte à pancakes et poursuivit avec celle du café, puis elle s'empara des oranges à presser. Enfin elle dressa la table et sortit le sirop d'érable, le miel ainsi que différentes confitures. Gail avait l'intention de couronner le tout avec des œufs au bacon qu'elle détestait mais que Dov appréciait particulièrement. L'idéal étant qu'il les déguste chauds elle attaqua la cuisson des pancakes en attendant son réveil qui ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps.

Dov émergea dans la cuisine les narines titillées par la délicieuse odeur du café et des petites crêpes qui embaumait l'appartement. Il se fit la réflexion que son amie était ravissante dans ce peignoir de soie vert opaline. Elle arborait un sourire franc et l'invita à s'asseoir lui assurant qu'elle s'occupait de tout. Très étonné mais presque amusé par cette mascarade il prit place à table, la jeune femme s'empressa alors de lui servir un grand verre de jus d'orange "pressé avec amour" précisa-t-elle. Il la remercia en esquissant un sourire plutôt neutre et la considéra d'un regard surpris alors qu'elle se tenait debout à ses côtés, si proche que le jeune homme put apprécier une délicate effluve florale.

- Tu es toujours en peignoir et pourtant tu es parfumée ! s'étonna t-il

- Tu dois sentir l'eau de rose dont je m'asperge chaque matin pour sublimer mon teint.

- Si c'est censé te donner un teint de rose arrête les frais, c'est une arnaque ton truc.

- C'est pour éclaircir le teint !

- A quoi ça te sert, c'est comme si tu t'obstinais à récurer un lavabo neuf à l'eau de javel ! Méfie-toi, tu vas devenir transparente un jour.

Elle le toisa froissée, se retint de répliquer mais murmura " J'aimerais bien que ça arrive aujourd'hui !"

Dov s'en aperçut et tenta de se reprendre

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu es naturellement suffisamment belle ?

- Toutes les femmes trichent ! Ou devraient tout du moins ! rétorqua t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Et mentent aussi ?

- Et merde ! pensa t-elle, je n'avais pas imaginé pas que ça reviendrait aussi tôt

- Chloe s'est réveillée ! annonça t-il subitement.

- Quoi ! Quand ça ?

- Il y a environ cinq heures, c'est Frank qui m'a prévenu !

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là alors ?

- Je me suis déjà précipité à l'hôpital, et j'en suis revenu. Je n'y suis resté que vingt minutes.

- Wes ?

-Euh non, il faisait sacrément la tronche quand je l'ai croisé ! Chloe l'a renvoyé. Dov souriait presque.

Je n'ai pu lui parler que cinq minutes à peine, elle était très fatiguée, ensuite les médecins lui ont fait passer un nouveau scanner pour surveiller le caillot qu'elle a sur la carotide, à l'endroit où ils ont soigné sa blessure.

- C'est ça le problème à opérer dont tu parlais.

- Ouais ! Pour l'instant elle est sous traitement anti-coagulant et le caillot pourrait peut-être se résorber tout seul, mais le plus sûr serait quand même de l'enlever. D'après le dernier scan, il n'a ni bougé ni grossi, c'est déjà bien. Elle a pris la décision de se faire opérer, et ça doit se faire dans la matinée. Les médecins m'ont donc conseillé de la laisser se reposer et de rentrer en faire autant. J'ai le droit de retourner la voir avant qu'elle ne passe au bloc.

Dov paraissait toujours inquiet malgré cette bonne nouvelle.

- Ca va aller Dov, ça se présente plutôt bien !

- Cette opération n'est pas sans risque même si je veux croire qu'elle va bien se passer. Mais après ?

Gail le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Elle m'a menti !

La jeune femme soupira et hésita à répondre.

- Elle ne t'a pas vraiment menti, c'est juste qu'elle ne t'a rien dit !

- Arrête ! Le mensonge par omission ça reste un mensonge.

- Parce que toi, tu n'as jamais menti ?

Il la dévisagea, piqué. Gail réalisa qu'elle était au sommet d'une pente glissante mais néanmoins continua.

- Tu n'as jamais menti à Sue peut-être ?

Il serra les lèvres, visiblement incommodé.

- Tu ne lui as pas caché l'existence d'une autre femme ? insista t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! voulut-il se défendre

- C'est exactement la même chose Dov ! Gail était à la limite de franchir la ligne rouge, elle réagit et tenta de calmer le jeu. Ecoute, je ne dis pas que tu as mal agi, je ne te juge pas ! C'est juste qu'on a tous nos petits secrets et certainement de bonnes raisons d'en avoir. Elle était la première surprise de constater que curieusement elle prenait un peu le parti de Chloe.

- Tu as quand même porté un certain jugement sur ma relation avec Sue ! voulut-il lui faire admettre.

- Tu ne savais pas comment gérer cette histoire. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller droit dans le mur et je t'ai simplement suggéré d'être honnête avec toi-même avant tout ! C'était surtout du bon sens ! lui rappela t-elle.

- Et tu as bien fait ! reconnut-il contre toute attente. Tu sais que ce n'est que depuis que je suis avec Chloe que je réalise que suis réellement amoureux pour la première fois ! confia t-il légèrement désabusé. C'est vrai j'étais admiratif et reconnaissant envers Sue parce que cette jolie démineuse m'avait sauvé la vie...mais elle m'impressionnait trop. Je ne suis quand même pas fier de moi et de la façon dont j'ai foiré notre histoire cela dit. Quant à Crystal, c'était tout autre chose, j'étais forcément redevable envers elle parce que je lui avais volé son frère, je voulais juste qu'elle ne me déteste pas, ça a été un véritable épisode cathartique.

-C'est tout ?

Dov n'était pas sûr de bien saisir. Il marqua une pause.

- Et aussi très tenté par ta personne à une certaine époque, c'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai envié Chris, déclama t-il un peu embarrassé de revenir sur ce qu'il voulait faire passer pour un crush passager.

Ce n'était pas en ces termes que Gail s'interrogeait, elle voulait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas son psy, de ce fait l'aveu de son ami mais aussi sa gêne l'incitèrent à se libérer également.

- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si je m'étais abstenue de te chauffer, concéda t-elle confuse. Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de dire ! pensa t-elle. C'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu.

- Je ne m'étais pas fait d'idées alors ! observa t-il

La jeune femme confirma par un signe de la tête, les yeux mi-clos. La conversation prenait un tournant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envisagé et elle allait devoir rapidement recadrer les choses. Elle voulut se lever pour aller chercher la cafetière mais Dov l'en empêcha en posant une main délicate sur son épaule.

- Vas-y essaye... sois honnête avec toi-même ! risqua t-il.

La blonde se dégagea habilement et se saisit de leurs tasses.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ? elle s'approcha du plan de travail et versa le café, parce que ça risque de ne pas te plaire ! ajouta t-elle en déposant les mugs sur la table.

- Je suis déjà bien contrarié, un peu plus un peu moins, tu sais !

- Comme tu veux ! Après tout j'ai déjà commencé mon coming-out, alors je peux continuer les confessions... Elle but une bonne rasade de café avant de se lancer. Je reconnais qu'à cette période je me suis plus ou moins comportée comme une aguicheuse. Tu me semblais être une proie facile alors,... oui j'ai voulu m'amuser un petit peu avec toi et j'ai joué au chat et à la souris. Mais ça c'était à l'époque où je te trouvais juste attirant et avant que je me rende compte que tu étais un mec bien et qu'en fait j'avais très envie de devenir ton amie.

Dov accusa le coup, cette petite blessure narcissique il l'avait déjà éprouvée. Il avala une première gorgée de son petit crème qui le surprit très agréablement et invita Gail à poursuivre.

- J'étais pas très fan de Sue non plus !

- Ça je le savais déjà ! Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir c'est pourquoi ?

La blonde haussa les épaules.

- Parce qu'elle t'avait piqué ton jouet favori ?

Elle acquiesça légèrement du menton.

- Gail, une dernière question et après ça le sujet sera clos OK !

- OK !

- Tu étais heureuse avec Chris ?

- Honnêtement je ne pense pas que j'étais malheureuse... mais pourquoi aurais-je fais preuve d'une conduite aussi ambiguë vis à vis d'un autre homme si j'avais été totalement comblée ? finit-elle par reconnaître.

Plus de deux ans après elle crachait enfin le morceau. Le jeune homme aurait souhaité pouvoir se réjouir davantage.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais grandement responsable de votre séparation.

- J'imagine que tu peux déculpabiliser à présent !

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

- Gail ! J'avais désiré que tu t'intéresses à moi bien avant que tu ne sortes avec Chris.

La jeune femme le contempla déroutée. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard, troublé par cet échange donnant-donnant survenu si insidieusement. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet, il avait bien mieux à faire aujourd'hui.

-Affaire classée ! conclut-il vidant sa tasse. C'est pas notre café habituel ça !

- Effectivement ! Elle eut du mal à articuler sans exposer son trouble.

- Tu le sors de ta réserve secrète ?

- Euh... c'est mon dernier achat, il vient de chez... Timothy's, c'est un arabica...mmh du Pérou. Il est bio et étiqueté commerce équitable.

- Ça te donne bonne conscience ?

- Hein ?

- Rien oublie ! On peut dire que tu as été bien inspirée, c'est un véritable sérum de vérité ce truc ! Tu le gardais pour une occasion spéciale ?

- Va savoir ! Oh les pancakes vont refroidir et je n'ai pas encore préparer les œufs! elle se leva d'un bond, saisissant l'occasion de se détourner un instant.

- Gail ! l'interpella t-il d'une voix mordante.

Elle ne se retourna pas, refusant de dévoiler son visage marqué par différentes émotions qu'elle même avait du mal à analyser.

- Du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, un café exceptionnel, des pancakes maison et maintenant des œufs ?

- Au bacon ! compléta t-elle. Sa voix trahissait une certaine confusion.

- T'avais vraiment besoin d'en faire des caisses comme ça ?

- J'ai juste voulu faire en sorte de t'être agréable ! se défendit-elle.

- Mielleuse à souhait pour mieux m'amadouer. C'est pas toi ça ! Gail, il pue la manipulation ton p'tit-dej et hélas il ne changera rien au fait que ma petite amie se trouve à l'hôpital et qu'elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire !

- Pas encore, mais c'est juste une question d'heures maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas être à la fois à l'hôpital et dans une salle de réception, c'est quand même simple à comprendre ! asséna t-il

- Evidemment que je comprends que tu veuilles être à ses côté, mais quand j'ai préparé tout ça je croyais qu'elle était dans le coma et que tu attendais des nouvelles de Frank parce que Wes t'avais viré ! Elle lui faisait face à présent et Dov constatant son émoi se radoucit.

- Ecoute, je vais quand même goûter tes pancakes parce que tu t'es donné du mal et malgré la situation, j'apprécie ! D'autant plus que ce genre d'occasion est très rare et ne se reproduira pas de sitôt. Et puis je suis vraiment affamé aussi, mais laisse tomber les œufs s'il te plaît ! Et oh , je veux bien une deuxième tasse de ce succulent café ! ajouta t-il d'une voix caressante.

-Ce sera tout pour Monsieur ?

- Et un joli vrai sourire sans fard en prime, s'il vous plaît Mademoiselle !

- OK ! J'avoue que j'avais planifié tout ça pour mieux te convaincre mais je voulais aussi réellement préparer quelque chose de spécial pour te réconforter un peu.

- T'aurais pu mettre un peignoir plus court que ça n'aurait rien changé !

Elle lui adressa un regard agacé.

- Ah c'est vrai j'ai promis d'arrêter de faire ce genre de réflexion, pardon !

La platine tournait toujours dans le salon.

_This one's for the lonely_  
_The ones that seek and find_  
_Only to be let down_  
_Time after time_

_This one's for the torn down_  
_The experts at the fall_  
_Come on friends get up now_  
_You're not alone at all_

Gail apporta les pancakes et la cafetière, laissa Dov se servir et se ravisa sur son discours. Ils poursuivirent leur petit déjeuner, enveloppés par les paroles de "Comes and Goes ( in waves)" qui empêchèrent un silence gênant de s'installer.

_This one's for the faithless_  
_The ones that are surprised_  
_They are only where they are now_  
_Regardless of their fight_

_This one's for believing_  
_If only for it's sake_  
_Come on friends get up now_  
_Love is to be made_

_And this part was for her_  
_This part was for her_  
_This part was for her_  
_Does she remember?_

Les deux amis semblaient à la fois absorbés dans leurs pensées et transportés par la musique, se jetant des petits coups d'œil furtifs.

_It comes and goes in waves,_  
_I am only led to wonder why_  
_It comes and goes in waves_  
_I am only led to wonder why_  
_Why I try_

_This is for the ones who stand_  
_For the ones who try again_  
_For the ones who need a hand_  
_For the ones who think they can_

A peine le morceau terminé, Dov questionna Gail.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on écoute là au juste ?

- Greg Laswell. Tu aimes ?

- Ça me surprend, je n'imaginais pas que tu appréciais ce genre de musique.

- Et bien si ! J'aime particulièrement cet album en fait.

- Tu l'as choisi exprès pour ce matin ?

- Je ne crois pas, j'avais juste envie de l'écouter, mais en y repensant peut -être qu'inconsciemment...

- Est-ce-que tu essayes de me dire quelque chose Blondie ?

Elle vida sa tasse tout en le fixant du regard mais garda le silence.

- Parce que je trouve que ça nous correspond plutôt bien ! conclut-il.

- On peut dire ça ! admit-elle.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, compatissants, cherchant à sonder leurs pensées respectives. Dov y mit un terme rapidement craignant de céder, rattrapé par une âme chevaleresque.

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, elle lui rendit son baiser un peu plus appuyé et serra son épaule. Il s'empêcha d'en faire autant.

- Merci pour cet agréable moment de répit. Je vais me doucher et je file à l'hôpital !

Gail acquiesça puis soupira, un long soupir de soulagement teinté d'une légère déception.

- Dov ! le rattrapa t-elle dans un dernier élan.

- Oui ?

- C'est nous !

- Quoi ?

- Les experts en chutes, qui se tiennent debout malgré tout et qui essayent encore et encore, qui savent qu'ils peuvent mais ont besoin d'un coup de main. Ça peut être plein de gens que l'on connaît mais c'est totalement nous !

Il lui adressa un signe de tête témoignant de son accord puis gagna la salle de bain un peu bouleversé. Un quart d'heure après, il était sur le seuil de la porte.

- Gail, j'y vais !

- OK ! répondit-elle en s'approchant de l'entrée, embrasse-la pour moi !

- Vraiment ? ironisa t-il, un pied dans le couloir.

- Ouais ! confirma t-elle. Je lui botterai les fesses en personne quand elle sera sortie ! dit-elle pour elle même quand Dov claqua la porte.

N.A: Je n'avais absolument pas prévu au départ d'intégrer des paroles de chanson mais depuis que j'ai découvert ce morceau en regardant une vidéo Peckstein, j'avoue que je l'ai souvent en tête, j'adore la mélodie et je me suis un peu penchée sur les paroles du coup et franchement, ça leur va vraiment bien ! Comme j'écris avec mon Mp3 sur les oreilles, l'intégration m'a parue presque une évidence !


	4. Chapter 4

Dans ce nouveau chapitre il est surtout question de deux duos, Chloe/Andy et Chloe/Gail.

Disclaimer : Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

**Chapitre 4**

Chloe et Andy étaient à présent à l'intersection de deux routes en travaux dont les feux tricolores ne fonctionnaient plus. Elles étaient censées se positionner côte à côte mais en regardant à l'opposé de façon à surveiller chacune une partie de la chaussée, faire circuler les véhicules sur l'une des deux voies pendant trois minutes avant d'en changer.

-" J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à l'académie" commença Chloe.

-" C'est pas très gratifiant mais ça fait partie du job "

-"L'avantage c'est qu'on peut discuter."

-"T'arrêtes jamais, hein !"

-" Je suis nouvelle, vous travaillez ensemble depuis plus de trois ans, j'ai plein de choses à savoir sur vous !"

-" Sur nous ?"

-" Ouais, enfin si tu pouvais me parler de Dov essentiellement, je préférerais !"

-" Jusqu'à présent tu n'as fait équipe qu'avec lui quasiment, vous avez dû avoir le temps de discuter !"

-" Il n'est pas si bavard que ça en fait,...heureusement il est doué pour autre chose !" Elle réprima un petit sourire coquin mais commença à rougir. " Est-ce qu'un mec t'as déjà..."

-" Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas savoir. Excuse-moi Chloe mais nous ne sommes pas suffisamment proches !" coupa Andy. "Incroyable!" pensa t-elle " Elle n'a aucune retenue ! Quelque part, elle me fait un peu penser à Dov... mais je ne sais pas si je dois le lui dire. De toute façon, elle ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas parlé un peu de lui... et à choisir je préfère prendre la parole."  
-" Ecoute, en quelques mots, Dov est un bon flic, malin, il comprend vite mais il est un peu impulsif et peut-être trop zélé, et en tant qu'ami, il est fiable, gentil, serviable, drôle et honnête."

-" Mais facilement suspicieux!"

-" Pourquoi tu dis ça ? "

-" Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai fait tomber mes affaires devant lui dans le vestiaire? Et bien dans la foulée, il a trouvé un pilulier qui contenait des médicaments pour traiter les troubles bipolaires et il en a automatiquement déduit que c'était à moi."

-" Bon OK il est un peu gaffeur aussi, mais sinon c'est quelqu'un de bien !"

-" Je veux bien le croire. Est-ce-que tu dirais que tu es son amie?"

-" Oui, oui sans aucun doute !"

-" Mais Chris est son meilleur ami et il vient de partir. Ça lui en a fichu un sacré coup tu sais ! En tant qu'amie qu'envisages-tu de faire ?"

-" Bonne question ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le remplacer ni la prétention de pouvoir le faire. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est parti s'installer avec Denise qu'il n'est plus son meilleur ami."

-"Mmh, la place est déjà prise en plus!"

- "C'est-à-dire ?"

-" La place de Chris ! Tu sais que Gail a pris sa chambre."

-" Euh oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais ce n'est que matériel tout ça, Gail n'a pas pris la place de Chris dans son cœur."

-" Et comment vit-il ça ?"

-" Dov ? A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop."

-" Non, Nick ! Mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne sais pas trop comment va Dov en ce moment." rétorqua t-elle lui en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Andy la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Et en tant que petit-ami, il est comment ?"

-" Nick ?" demanda Andy un peu perdue.

-"Quoi ! Nick et toi ?" s'exclama t-elle ravie.

-" Bien sûr que non, mais tu m'embrouilles là Chloe ! Tu peux être plus claire ?" Andy commençait à s'emporter contre son gré.

-" Je parlais de Dov."

-" Comment veux-tu que je le sache enfin ?"

-" Je pose juste la question comme ça ! J'ai besoin de ...croustillant !" confia t-elle le regard pétillant.

-" T'es vraiment indiscrète tu sais !"

-" Aha ? " Répondit-elle avec un haussement de sourcils.

-" Non ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais ça ne m'a pas l'air très sain." lâcha Andy légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

-" Bon ! Mais quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu t'en parler."

-" Je ne vois pas pourquoi."

-" Parce que les filles en parlent plus que les mecs !" déclara Chloe malicieusement.

-" Toi sûrement, mais pas moi."

-" Et Gail ? "

-" Gail ! C'est encore moins le genre."

-" Non, je veux dire Gail et Dov !"

-" Gail et Dov ? " Andy éclata de rire.

-"Quoi ? Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre quand même !"

-" Ils sont aussi bien assortis qu'un chat siamois et un jeune labrador !"

-" T'as raison Gail est sournoise."

-" J'ai jamais dit ça !"

-" Pourtant les siamois sont sournois, t'as jamais vu "La Belle et le Clochard" ? C'était mon dessin animé préféré avec "Les Aristochats". Et toi ?"

Andy la regarda perplexe, si elle était toujours comme ça, la méprise de Dov était tout à fait compréhensible. " Je me demande quel effet ça fait de vivre dans ton monde, ça a l'air si...bizarre et simple à la fois."

Soudain Andy vit arriver une voiture à vive allure droit sur elles comme si le chauffeur en avait perdu le contrôle, elle eut juste le temps de prévenir Chloe qui avait commencé à se retourner pour voir le bolide leur foncer dessus, et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle. les jeunes femmes évitèrent de justesse le véhicule fou en se jetant sur le trottoir et entendirent à une vingtaine de mètres un bruit de tôle. La Ford avait terminé sa course dans une boîte aux lettres.

-" Tu vas bien ?" demanda Andy.

-" Je crois que oui !" répondit Chloe.

Elles se relevèrent et Andy demanda du renfort pour réguler la circulation.

-'' Viens !" décréta Andy " On va s'occuper de ce chauffard."

La brune courut vers la voiture suivie de Chloe un peu à la traîne, quand elle arriva au niveau de la portière du conducteur, elle découvrit un jeune homme hagard agrippé au volant.

-" Bonjour monsieur, pouvez vous descendre avec les papiers du véhicule s'il vous plaît ?"

-" Oui,...dès que j'aurai attrapé mes béquilles! "

Andy constata qu'il était plâtré des orteils jusque sous le genou.

Chloe arriva en se frottant les reins.

- " Pas la peine de te presser, il ne risque pas de se sauver ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

-" Oui, oui, j'ai juste un peu mal en bas du dos"

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était sorti de sa voiture et Andy avait commencé à vérifier ses papiers, quand Oliver et Gail arrivèrent.

-" Ok McNally ! Explique moi la situation !" ordonna Oliver.

-" Et bien nous avons là un petit malin persuadé de pouvoir conduire sans risque avec son plâtre mais qui malheureusement n'est pas aussi doué qu'il le pense et a failli nous écraser !" répondit-elle.

-" Vous êtes blessées ?" demanda Gail.

-" Je vais bien." répondit Andy " Par contre Chloe a mal au dos !"

-" Vraiment ?" demanda Oliver en se tournant vers Chloe.

-" C'est rien ! répondit Chloe " Juste l'effet du choc !"

-" Oh, non, non, non Chloe ! Tu vas aller passer une radio à l'hôpital tout de suite !" la somma Oliver sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune chance à la discussion.

-" Je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire, ça va aller !" tenta néanmoins Chloe.

-" Je ne prends aucun risque avec mes recrues et encore moins avec toi Chloe, Gail va t'accompagner ! C'est un ordre !"

-" Quoi ! Pourquoi moi ? J'ai horreur des hôpitaux !" s'indigna Gail.

-" Parce qu' Andy doit m'expliquer dans le détail ce qu'il s'est passé avant d'emmener cet énergumène au poste, que je déteste les hôpitaux également, qu'on y attend toujours une éternité et donc qu'on y sera encore à l'heure de déjeuner et qu'ils n'ont pas de sandwiches digne de ce nom."

-" Tu préfères réellement rester là à faire la circulation ?"

-" Yep, et d'ailleurs il faut que j'appelle du renfort, on ne sera pas trop de trois pour remettre de l'ordre dans ce chantier !"

Gail et Chloe se mirent donc en route pour l'hôpital. Chloe grimaça en s'asseyant sur le siège passager.

-" C'est parce que tu as mal ou parce que c'est moi qui t'accompagne que tu fais cette tête là ?" lui demanda Gail

-" Les deux ! " répondit Chloe boudeuse.

Les jeunes femmes s'évitèrent du regard mais chacune avait en tête son petit laïus qu'elle mourait d'envie de dévoiler à l'autre.

Chloé débuta les hostilités, " Je sais très bien que tu es contrariée de devoir m'accompagner et j'imagine aussi que tu espères que je souffre, histoire d'avoir une petite compensation pour ce baby-sitting imposé ! Alors sache que ça me contrarie au moins autant que toi, déjà que je n'avais aucune envie de venir dans cet hôpital alors devoir te supporter parce que en quelque sorte je suis dépendante de toi, ça me rend vraiment malade! "

-" Tu crois vraiment pouvoir lire dans mes pensées ? Alors laisse moi te dire qu'il vaut mieux que tu évites de jouer les médiums. T'as raison sur un point, ça ne me plaît pas du tout de t'accompagner ici, mais c'est parce que je déteste les hôpitaux en général; l'attente, le stress des résultats médicaux, ça je peux encore gérer. Mais croiser toutes ces personnes malades porteuses de germes en tout genre, ça me fait flipper et la détresse dans le regard des gens condamnés ou de leurs proches, ça c'est insupportable. On a beau y être confronté aussi dans notre job, je ne m'y fait pas."

-" Je croyais qu'on te surnommait miss glaçon parce que rien ne pouvait te toucher émotionnellement !"

La remarque était cinglante, même pour Gail. Elle savait parfaitement que cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée pour correspondre à l'image de la femme forte que doit renvoyer une Peck ne la protégeait qu'en théorie. Elle avait des faiblesses et de réels sentiments comme tout le monde, sa carapace avait d'ailleurs commencé à sérieusement se fendiller à mesure que sa relation avec Nick était devenue vraiment sérieuse et à sa grande surprise elle en avait été ravie. Elle s'était sentie exposée, limite menacée mais surtout libérée. En dépit de leur rupture, elle voulait à présent poursuivre le processus.

-" Les grandes douleurs sont muettes, j'en déduis que tu n'a pas si mal que ça !"

-" T'es vraiment..."

-" Non, arrête, c'est pénible cette façon que tu as de couper la parole sans arrêt, laisse moi continuer, c'est la meilleure partie en ce qui te concerne." Gail souffla. "Je ne souhaite pas que tu souffres, je ne te déteste pas tant que ça,... je ne te déteste pas tout court d'ailleurs. Mais à cause de toi j'ai découvert que je pouvais être jalouse et depuis ça me pourrit bien la vie.

-" T'es jalouse de ma relation avec Dov hein !

-" Non, mais arrête un peu avec Dov, tout ne tourne pas autour de lui quand même ! Eh ! T'avais une vie avant de le rencontrer, n'oublie pas ça !"

-" Ouais bien sûr, c'est juste que j'envisage ma vie un peu différemment maintenant."

-" OK, t'es amoureuse ou... en tout cas ça y ressemble; j'ai bien compris et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre ça."

- " Non, et je ne te laisserai pas l'occasion de le récupérer !"

-" Le récupérer ? Je ne l'ai jamais perdu que je sache !"

-" Ah bah si un peu quand-même !"

-" Ecoute, si je voulais te narguer je dirais que j'ai un peu d'avance sur toi, étant donné que je partage son appartement et donc un peu de sa vie, mais je n'ai même pas envie de ça !"

-" Ouais, mais tu n'as plus que son amitié à présent !"

-" Je n'ai jamais rien eu d'autre Chloe !" elle la considéra, étonnée.

-" Vraiment ?" répondit la jeune femme sceptique.

Gail marqua une pause " Oui, je t'assure."

-" J'aurais juré qu'il s'était passé plus que ça entre vous !" ajouta t-elle toujours dans le doute.

-" Et bien non! Et si je t'ai parlé de jalousie ce n'est pas à cause de Dov, ton comportement avec lui m'agace un peu, c'est vrai mais si je suis jalouse... c'est à cause d'Andy. Et cette jalousie m'a empêché de réfléchir correctement ce qui ensuite m'a fait agir de façon complètement insensée et fait perdre celui que je considérais comme l'homme de ma vie."

-" Tu as rompu avec Nick à cause de ce que je t'ai dit le soir du barbecue-camping ? Je suis sincèrement désolée... je ne pensais pas que ça en arriverait là." Vraiment, je te promets que ce n'était pas intentionnel...ça m'a échappé, c'était spontané, en réponse à tes soit-disant conseils avisés qui m'ont blessée, c'était presque un réflexe. En plus, rien n'est vraiment... Chloe s'interrompit à temps cette fois-ci, révéler qu'elle n'était pas totalement sûre des sentiments de Nick pour Andy risquait de rendre Gail furieuse.

-" C'est pas tout-à-fait comme ça que ça s'est passé mais le résultat est le même."

Chloe souhaitait ardemment savoir ce qui était réellement arrivé mais réussit à se contenir et ne pas poser plus de question sur le sujet.

-" Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce-pas !"

Gail était vraiment tentée de répondre par l'affirmative mais elle se retint, elle savait que ce ne serait pas honnête de rejeter toute la faute sur Chloe, elle était bien plus responsable de cette rupture.

- " Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas éveillé mes soupçons rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé." Elle dissimulait mal une certaine amertume dans sa voix.

-" Possible. Mais je n'ai peut-être pas eu tort non plus !" renchérit Chloe qui tentait de faire bonne figure.

-" Je l'espère presque maintenant !" répondit Gail dépitée.

Elles arrivaient à présent devant l'hôpital. Chloe essaya de descendre et poussa un terrible cri de douleur.  
-" Je crois bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir me lever Gail !" déclama Chloe un peu anxieuse.

-" Rhhh, pfff ! pesta la blonde ! Reste là, je vais aller demander un fauteuil. " Gail fut de retour cinq minutes plus tard accompagnée d'une infirmière.

-" Une salle de radiologie vient juste de se libérer, je vous y emmène tout de suite, votre cas à l'air préoccupant. "  
Gail pouvait lire l'angoisse dans les yeux de Chloe. " C'est bon, je t'accompagne, ne t'inquiète pas !"

Dov et Nick venaient juste de rejoindre Oliver qui avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

-" Ah, enfin ! Collins tu vas de ce côté, Epstein de ce côté là ! Moi je vais sécuriser le périmètre de l'accident."

-" Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Nick.

-" Andy et Chloe étaient bien assignées ici !" compléta Dov.

-"Un chauffeur plâtré a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et leur a foncé dessus."

-" Quoi ! Comment va t-elle" s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

-" Euh ! On dit Comment** vont**-elles ? les gars... mais...OK ! Bon, Andy est au poste avec le chauffard, elle va bien. "

Nick souffla, soulagé.

"Et j'ai demandé à Gail d'emmener Chloe à l'hôpital. Rassure toi Dov, elle passe simplement une radio, elle avait juste un peu mal au dos, c'est une pure question de sécurité tu sais, rien de grave !"

-" Oh non !"

-" C'est une simple formalité, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter tu sais."

-" Je me demande ce qui m'inquiète le plus en fait !" répondit Dov.

Gail attendait presque inquiète devant la salle de radiologie lorsque Chloe en ressortit, boitillante mais sur ses pieds. Un médecin les rejoignit aussitôt.

-" Ce n'est rien de trop méchant Mademoiselle, une vertèbre lombaire s'est légèrement déplacée et appuie sur le nerf sciatique. Une ou deux séances avec un chiropracteur devraient vous remettre totalement d'aplomb."

-" OK! Et en attendant que je trouve ce magicien, comment faire pour gérer la douleur ?" demanda Chloe.

-" Je vais vous prescrire des antalgiques assez puissants, faites attention à bien respecter les doses."

-" Je ne prends jamais de médicaments."

-" Ce n'est pas compliqué, mais il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un veille sur vous pendant le traitement !"

-" Pourquoi, c'est dangereux ?" commença t-elle à s'inquiéter.

-" Dangereux n'est pas vraiment le terme, mais un surdosage entraînerait des effets secondaires indésirables très gênants ."

-" Du genre ?"

-" Ça peut aller de la simple confusion mentale au délire hallucinatoire selon les sujets et pour les effets les plus graves." répondit-il sur un ton que Chloé jugea très détaché.

-" Et bien ça promet !" murmura Gail ."Bingo Chloe, je t'emmène à l'appartement !"

-" Oh là attends ! Tu veux prendre soin de moi ?"

-" Qui t'a dit que j'allais jouer les nurses avec toi ? Docteur, vous lui avez déjà donné un comprimé non ?"

-" Non pas encore, vous avez des allergies connues Mademoiselle?"

-" Pas que je sache, non !" réagit-elle, réticente.

-" Bien ! Ah dernière recommandation, ne consommez surtout pas d'alcool avec. Je vais vous chercher le premier cachet." Il tendit l'ordonnance à Chloe et tourna les talons.

-" Aucun risque Docteur, je garderai les bouteilles pour moi, j'en aurai bien besoin" lança Gail.

-" Héé, je n'ai pas besoin d'une infirmière complètement ivre !" rétorqua Chloe.

-"Rassure-toi, ce soir ce sera Nurse Dov qui te donnera tes petites pilules. Il sait mieux que personne combien il est important de respecter la prescription, tu peux me croire sur parole !" Gail saisit vite son erreur et pria pour que Chloe ne relève pas.

-" Et pourquoi ça ?"

-" Et bien...parce que son père est médecin !" Elle était satisfaite d'avoir trouver une parade aussi rapidement.

-" Et alors, ça ne fait pas de lui le meilleur des infirmiers. Mon père est bien diplomate et..."

-" Et tu es douée pour générer les conflits, le fruit est tombé bien loin de l'arbre en ce qui te concerne, tu es un mauvais exemple Chloe."

-" Tu sais que dans ton genre tu n'es pas mal non plus !" s'offusqua t-elle.

-"J'ai plutôt le don d'agacer en fait, c'est ma marque de fabrique et j'en suis plutôt fière pour tout te dire."

Le médecin revint avec l'antalgique puis Gail et Chloe prirent la direction de l'appartement la mine aussi contrariée l'une que l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans ce chapitre, celles et ceux qui ont vu les webisodes "In Session", y noteront une référence. Je me suis amusée à créer un duo Dov/Nick, à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette histoire ( c'était pendant la saison 4) ils n'avaient jamais fait équipe ensemble et je trouvais ça dommage parce que j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages. On retrouve également Dov et Gail pour mon plus grand plaisir, j'espère pour le votre également.

Disclaimer : Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 5**

Elles s'arrêtèrent pour acheter les médicaments à la pharmacie avant de rejoindre l'appartement.

Chloe marchait presque à cloche-pied, se plaignant d'une douleur lancinante qui atteignait maintenant sa cuisse.

"Tu n'as qu'à t'allonger en attendant que l'on revienne ce soir, tu n'a pris qu'un anti-douleur donc pas de danger. Tu as de quoi te faire des sandwiches dans le frigo mais surtout ne touche pas aux bières."

" D'un coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir huit ans. Tu voudrais pas me mettre un DVD, histoire d'être une baby-sitter parfaite !

Gail souffla,"Je dois pouvoir faire ça", elle regarda le dessus de la pile "Qu'est-ce-que-c'est que ce truc ? _Rabid_ tu connais ?"

" Oh ! Euh je le regarderai plus tard avec Dov. T'as pas _La Belle et le Clochard _par hasard ?"

" Houla ! La petite pilule miracle commence à faire son effet."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Tu commences à gentiment délirer."

" Bah non !"

" Non ? OK au temps pour moi ! Désolée, on n'a pas ça en stock. Tiens prends la télécommande, je te conseille la chaîne du National Géographic, ça vaut tous les somnifères du monde" dit-elle avant de partir.

" Merci Gail, d'être restée avec moi et de m'avoir déposée ici."

" Y'a pas de quoi! Quelque part je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute façon."

Gail était presque fière d'elle, elle avait parfaitement résisté à la tentation de faire du mal à Chloe en se retenant de dévoiler les détails plutôt gênants de la soirée où Dov avait abusé des antalgiques.

Elle laissa un comprimé sur la table basse du salon et emporta le reste du flacon avec elle au poste.

Dov et Nick se trouvaient à présent dans la situation initiale d'Andy et Chloe. Dov avait l'air préoccupé.

" Ça va aller mec, Oliver t'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave" dit Nick.

" Je sais, ce n'est qu'une formalité. Non, tu vois ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que Chloe et Gail se retrouvent ensemble. On ne peut pas dire qu'elles s'apprécient et à la moindre réflexion elles sont capables de partir en vrille l'une comme l'autre."

" C'est sûr que Gail n'est pas du genre à faire profil bas, mais elle a appris à contrôler son côté garce, elle sait se contenir. C'est vrai que j'ai cru percevoir une certaine animosité envers Chloe, je me demande bien pourquoi, cette fille a plutôt l'air d'être de bonne composition, un peu loufoque au premier abord mais sous son air fofolle et décalée, je suis sûr qu'elle cache une personnalité assez perspicace."

" Très perspicace, ouais, c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète."

" Pourquoi, t'as peur qu'elle découvre quelque chose de compromettant sur toi ? Elle sait s'y prendre pour te faire parler tu sais !"

"Ouais je sais, elle peut te faire parler ou te faire perdre la tête." Dov souffla, l'air de plus en plus préoccupé.

" Quoi ! Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?" dit Nick amusé.

Dov ne répondit pas. Nick se tourna légèrement pour le regarder. Dov avait les lèvres pincées.

" Non, sérieusement ? " Nick le fixait à présent dans les yeux et Dov semblait dissimuler une certaine culpabilité.

" Je ne sais même pas !" Visiblement il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille.

- Gail ? "

Dov détourna le regard et baissa la tête.

"Sérieusement ? Il s'agit de Gail ?"

Il devenait de plus en plus embarrassé.

"Attends Dov, tu es...tu es amoureux d'elle ?" risqua t-il.

" Non !" Il cria presque." Non, je...je ne le suis plus !" avoua t-il sur un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

" Mais tu l'as réellement été ! Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un crush ! " Le sentiment de Nick oscillait entre la surprise et l'incompréhension.  
" Et tu lui as demandé d'emménager dans ton appart ! Quel genre de mec demande à une nana dont il a été amoureux de venir vivre avec lui ? T'es maso ou encore plus accro à elle que tu ne le penses !"

" Je ne sais pas !" Dov semblait vraiment errer en pleine confusion. " Le genre de mec qui fréquente une strip-teaseuse ou celui qui tombe amoureux de la petite-amie de son meilleur ami alors qu'il a déjà une copine absolument géniale... le même encore qui plaque cette petite amie géniale pour sortir avec une nana dont il a tué le frère ! Putain, mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ?"

Dov et Nick se regardèrent aussi hébété l'un que l'autre.

"Wahow !" dit Nick, "Dire que je me plaignais intérieurement de vivre une situation difficile en ce moment, c'est vraiment de la gnognotte à coté de toi !"

- Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment Nick !"

" Désolé mec, je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne la plus qualifiée pour ! La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai le sentiment que tu dois parler de ça à quelqu'un de bien équilibré."

" Quoi ! Genre... un psy ?"

" Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais cette Lynette Wire a l'air plutôt pas mal ".

" Je sais, je lui ai déjà parlé pendant près de deux heures!"

"Et alors ?"

" Je crois que ça n'a pas été totalement inutile ! Et puis j'ai rompu ce foutu vœu de célibat quelques jours après la séance. "

" Wahow mec ! Tu devais vraiment être mal pour en arriver là !"

" Ouais ! Mal et complètement à côté de la plaque ! J'aime trop les femmes, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était pas jouable ! Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un hasard après tout !"

" De quoi ?"

" Le fait d'avoir mis fin à ce stupide vœu après en avoir parlé avec une psy ! C'est pas forcément elle qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Je veux dire que j'aurais plutôt tendance à croire que la fée providence a mis une nana super bandante sur mon chemin !" avoua t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

" Arrête ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça, tu le sais et tu vaux mieux que ça ! Et pour info ton cerveau se trouve au sommet de ton crâne !"

" Crois moi, après six mois de célibat il avait déménagé !"

"Ouais je peux imaginer mais..."

" T'inquiète il a retrouvé sa place, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai envie de continuer l'aventure avec elle, si seulement j'en suis capable."

"Tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai dit de parler à quelqu'un d'équilibré pourtant !"

" Ouais, et t'as dit "parler" pas "sortir avec" ! Mais je ne t'ai pas dit qui c'était au fait ! "

" Bah, vu ta réaction quand Oliver nous a dit que les filles s'étaient fait foncer dessus, et étant donné qu'on parle d'elle depuis cinq minutes, c'était implicite quand même ! T'as le cerveau embrumé ou quoi ? Et puis Chloe parle beaucoup !"

" Quoi, elle t'a parlé des toilettes du Penny ?"

" Non ! Attends tu déconnes Dov ? Les toilettes ! C'est dégueu !

" Six mois Nick ! SIX MOIS ! Et quatre shots de tequila."

" Elle avait bu aussi ?"

" Au moins autant. Mais je crois qu'elle tient mieux l'alcool que moi."

" Ça peut expliquer un peu les choses, mais enfin quoi,... les toilettes ! T'es pas un bonobo quand-même ! T'as raison de te demander ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi."

" Tu as déjà été abstinent pendant 6 mois ?"

" Je viens de passer six mois en infiltration avec Andy, sans avoir vu Gail une seule fois. Ça répond à ta question ?"

" Et ça ne t'a pas manqué !"

" Evidemment que ça m'a manqué, mais... "

" Mais...il y avait Andy !

" Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues ? Nick avait l'air gêné et excédé. " On doit changer de voie !"

Ils pivotèrent avant que Dov ne revienne à la charge.

" On change de voie mais pas de sujet !"

" Il ne s'est rien passé avec Andy OK ! Et cette conversation va s'arrêter là, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment idéal !"

Dov sentit qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible.

" Excuse-moi, je te crois ! Mais je crois aussi qu'Andy représente plus qu'un coup de cœur. Tu éprouves de réels sentiments,... plus qu'amicaux envers elle. Y'a pas de mal à ça tu sais ! Ça ne fait pas de toi un salaud"

" Tu dis ça parce que ça t'es arrivé aussi et que tu essayes également de t'en convaincre ?"

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu.

"Ecoute, je ne suis pas du genre à m'ouvrir et à m'épancher mais tu as raison. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me contenter d'être son ami, oui ! Et ça me fait culpabiliser. " Les lèvres de Nick tremblaient. "C'est curieux comme la situation s'inverse quand-même, il y a cinq minutes, c'était toi qui était confus de m'annoncer que tu étais amoureux de Gail..."

" Avais été !" corrigea Dov.

" OK, si tu le dis! Avais été amoureux de Gail, et maintenant c'est moi qui t'avoue mes sentiments pour Andy ! Je confirme ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, j'espère ne pas faire équipe avec toi trop souvent, j'ai pas envie qu'on se mette à discuter comme les nanas de _Sex and the city_ ! "

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

"Mais franchement Dov, j'imagine que la psy t'a dit qu'une relation saine était basée sur l'honnêteté et la communication." dit Nick en reprenant son sérieux.

" Pas besoin d'une psy pour savoir ça ! Je crois qu'on va tous les deux passer une partie de la soirée à vider notre sac."

Nick acquiesça.

De retour au commissariat après le service pour récupérer ses affaires, Dov croisa Gail qui l'attendait à la porte des vestiaires.

" Comment va Chloe ?" s'empressa t-il de lui demander.

"Euh, bonsoir à toi aussi ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire narquois en lui caressant la joue.

-"Pardon, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour tes petites chatteries !' dit-il en repoussant sa main.

Elle le regarda les yeux grands écarquillés, visiblement étonnée. "Où est passé le Dov de ce matin ? Je nous croyais suffisamment proches pour te taquiner un peu !"

" Et nous le sommes mais le problème n'est pas là Gail, je suis inquiet pour Chloe !"

"Elle va bien ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé sans nouvelles toute la journée si ça avait été grave ?" Elle avait l'air assez contrariée maintenant.

" Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle a au juste et où est-elle ?"

" C'est juste une histoire de lombaire qui appuie sur le nerf sciatique, elle est à l'appartement."

" Tu l'as laissée toute seule chez nous !"

" Chez nous ? " s'interloqua Gail.

Dov ne releva pas. Gail n'insista pas. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder d'un air complice.

"Et alors, c'est une grande fille, enfin je crois! Et vu son état elle ne risque pas d'aller farfouiller partout. Le médecin lui a donné un comprimé de Percocet, je lui en ai laissé un autre et j'ai pris le flacon avec moi. Tu vois, je ne suis pas totalement irresponsable et puis...je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre me déclarer son amour en rentrant ce soir !" lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille avec un sourire amusé.

Dov la regarda les lèvres pincées. " Ce n'est pas drôle Gail !"

" Ah ça, je dois bien avouer que sur le coup, ça ne m'avait pas fait rire mais rétrospectivement quand je pense aux conneries que t'as pu balancer alors que tu planais complètement et la tête que t'avais... Si ça n'avait pas fait autant de mal à Chris, je pourrais m'en amuser." dit-elle sur un ton un poil désinvolte. Elle lui tendit le flacon.

"Et toi ? Votre rupture ne t'as rien fait ? Tu n'as pas souffert un peu ?"

"Si bien sûr, mais...il fallait que ça arrive de toute façon !"

" Pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que, ça devait arriver !" elle abrégea " Ecoute, j'ai besoin de récupérer ma voiture, tu peux m'emmener sur Lake Shore ?"

" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Et je ne voudrais pas laisser Chloe seule plus longtemps, tu ne pourrais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Bah, en fait non ! Je n'ai pas envie de demander à mon frère, il n'est pas encore au courant pour Nick et moi et je ne me sens pas capable d'en parler avec lui pour l'instant. Traci est occupée avec les préparatifs du mariage de Noëlle et Franck, Oliver est déjà parti. Quant à Nick et Andy, pas la peine de te faire un dessin !"

" Pourquoi ne te sens tu pas capable d'en parler à Steve? Tu me l'as bien dit !"

" T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes questions, on dirait..." elle se retint de finir sa phrase et soupira," C'est différent avec toi, tu te doutais bien d'un problème entre Nick et moi quand tu es venu me chercher hier soir. Steve ne se doute de rien et c'est toujours plus délicat d'en parler à un membre de sa famille qu'à un ami, enfin avec ma famille c'est comme ça, donc... en fait c'est plus facile de parler avec toi qu'avec lui."

Dov céda. " OK ! On est parti, mais tu vas devoir me prouver que c'est vraiment facile de parler avec moi parce qu'on en a pas fini tous les deux!"

Ils avaient démarré depuis à peine trois minutes lorsque Gail fit remarquer à Dov qu'il n'était pas au volant d'une voiture de patrouille et que par conséquent il devait ralentir.

" Tu es si impatient que ça de la retrouver ?"

" Je suis nerveux !"

" Je vois ça, je veux dire que c'est plus flagrant que d'habitude. C'est vraiment Chloe qui te met dans cet état là ?"

Dov fixait attentivement la route et trouva cette obligation idéale pour continuer sa conversation avec Gail, il n'aurait pas à soutenir son regard.

"Pourquoi sembles tu penser que votre rupture a été plus douloureuse pour Chris que pour toi ?"

Gail s'attendait à cette question et au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de revenir sur cette histoire.

" Parce qu'il s'est senti doublement trahi... et qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort...Je veux dire, en ce qui me concerne..." elle respira profondément, " ... je ne lui offrais pas un amour exclusif ! Une petite partie de moi désirait secrètement un autre homme." confessa t-elle du bout des lèvres en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Dov ne remarqua pas son coup d'œil, il déglutit, encaissa et laissa passer une bonne minute avant de répondre.

" Les antalgiques m'ont fait planer, c'est sûr, mais ils n'ont pas pris le contrôle total de mon esprit...et je ne regrette pas l'effet qu'ils ont eu, j'étais désinhibé et...je n'aurais très certainement jamais eu le courage de te dire ce que ressentais autrement."

Le silence qui suivit était très pesant et chargé de gêne pour les deux amis. Ils profitèrent d'un arrêt à un feu rouge pour tenter un furtif coup d'oeil l'un vers l'autre.

Gail osa briser le silence," Je ne parlais que de désir Dov !" dit-elle presque désolée.

" Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour le comprendre ! Pour une fois, tes sentiments étaient moins nobles que les miens. Mais heureusement en fait parce que...du coup c'était plus facile de me détacher de toi ! C'est quand-même moins douloureux d'avoir à oublier un amour non réciproque !"

Le choc de cette nouvelle confession était tout aussi important que la première fois. Jusqu'à présent Gail lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute quant à ses réels sentiments et même si elle avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans les paroles du jeune homme elle était néanmoins secouée.

Ils se garaient devant le bar lorsque Gail ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

" Tu as réussi ?"

"Réussi quoi ?"

" A oublier !"

" J'espère bien pouvoir tomber à nouveau amoureux !"

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

" D'une autre !" rajouta-t-il

" Je crois que c'est plutôt bien parti pour !" confia t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la portière pour descendre.

" Tu me suis ?" demanda t-il.

" Je ne crois pas, je vais peut-être retourner dans ce bar plutôt !"

" C'est vraiment triste, limite pathétique de boire seule Gail !"

" Je sais, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de retourner à la maison maintenant. Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de discuter avec Chloe, autant que je vous laisse seuls !"

" Tu peux nous laisser seuls tout en étant dans l'appart tu sais ! Je serais plus tranquille, au moins je ne m'inquiéterais pas en attendant ton coup de fil pour venir te rechercher ici ou Dieu sait où !"

" Tu me laisseras quand-même emporter le bol de Margarita dans ma chambre ?" demanda t-elle comme une enfant essayant de négocier l'autorisation de manger ses bonbons récoltés pour Halloween.

Il lui sourit.  
" Pas plus de deux verres !" accorda t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

Dernier chapitre, on retrouve Dov, Gail et Chloe.

Disclaimer : Bien que j'aimerais, Rookie Blue et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Chapitre 6

Chloe était encore bien somnolente quand ils rentrèrent. Dov s'approcha doucement du canapé et sourit, attendri de voir Chloe dormir en position foetale, un coussin serré entre les bras. Gail essayait d'être la plus discrète possible en déposant les plats chinois qu'ils avaient achetés au passage quand Dov entra pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine.  
Elle s'attaqua ensuite à la préparation de son cocktail préféré.

-" Le bruit du blender risque de la réveiller !" lui lança Dov.

-" Je suis persuadée qu'elle aimerait jouer à la Belle au Bois Dormant, mais désolée, son réveil sera beaucoup moins romantique!"

-" Tu peux bien attendre quelques minutes qu'elle se réveille seule, simplement surprise par nos voix !"

-" Tu veux encore discuter ? s'étonna t-elle.

-"Bien-sûr, on a toujours des choses à se dire !"

-"Je pensais que le sujet était clos, on s'est tout dit non !"

-"Je voudrais parler d'autre chose."

-" Et de quoi ?"

-" De Chloe !"

Elle soupira, souffla et le regarda d'un air agacé.

-" Ou de ton penchant un peu trop prononcé pour l'alcool en ce moment !"

-" OK! C'est vrai, j'ai un peu de mal avec ta copine !"

Dov sourit intérieurement, il avait encore quelques cartouches en réserve.

-" Elle n'est pas encore ma copine !"

-" Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures à présent"

-" Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ?"

-" Elle parle vraiment trop !"

-" Et à tout le monde j'ai l'impression !"

-" C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est amoureux."

-"Elle t'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse ?"

-" Presque ! Mais pour une fois elle n'a pas besoin de parler, ça crève les yeux !"

Dov se contrôla pour ne pas rougir, Gail contempla l'air béat qui prenait vie sur son visage, un brin envieuse.

-"Elle a de gros doutes Dov ! Elle est persuadée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous. Je crois que tu devrais..."

-" Je sais ! Je vais lui en parler !"

Il furent interrompus par les bâillements de Chloe dans le salon.

Dov se leva d'un bond pour aller à son chevet.

-"Hey !" dit-elle simplement.

-"Hey ! Comment te sens-tu ?"

-" Un peu engourdie, mais ça va !" Elle fit une tentative pour se relever et s'asseoir sur le canapé. " Réflexion faite, j'étais mieux allongée."

-"Tu as toujours mal ? A quelle heure as-tu pris le dernier comprimé? Il faut espacer les prises d'au moins quatre heures."

-" Je ne sais pas, c'était à l'hôpital. Mais comment sais-tu ça ?

-" Gail, quelle heure était-il quand le médecin lui a donné son comprimé ?" Il demanda à Chloe de se soulever un peu, s'assit sur le canapé et lui fit reposer la tête sur ses genoux.

-" Je ne sais plus exactement mais vérifie sur la table basse, j'en avais laissé un ! Si il y est toujours, ça fait plus de quatre heures et elle peut en prendre un autre !" répondit-elle en apportant un verre d'eau.

-" Dov, comment connais-tu la prescription de ce truc ?"

-" J'en ai déjà pris !" répondit-il rapidement en attrapant l'antalgique sur la table.

-"Pourquoi ?"

-" Je me suis fait mal au dos en montant à cheval !"

Gail tendit le verre d'eau à Chloe et prit une nouvelle bouteille de Tequila dans le bar avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine.

Chloe perçut de la gêne à la fois chez Dov et chez Gail. Elle avala le comprimé puis annonça :

-" Tiens, c'est curieux, ça fait deux fois dans la journée que le thème des chevaux revient dans mes conversations. Chez moi, on a l'habitude de dire que quand un sujet revient au moins deux fois dans des conversations différentes en moins de vingt-quatre heures, c'est que ça cache quelque chose." dit-elle malicieusement.

- " Et qu'est-ce-que tu caches à propos des chevaux ?" se dépêcha de demander Dov.

-" Rien de spécial, j'en ai peur c'est tout !"

-" Et pourquoi ça ?" Il savait bien que l'heure de vérité approchait pour lui mais essayait de retarder l'échéance.

Dans la cuisine, Gail s'activait à préparer sa Margarita.

-" C'est un peu gênant comme anecdote ! Préparez-vous à devoir également vous confesser !" Elle parla assez fort pour que Gail l'entende malgré le bruit du blender.

-" Je me fous complètement de savoir pourquoi tu as peur des chevaux !" dit-elle en essayant de s'enfuir, le bol du blender entre les mains.

Dov la rappela à l'ordre.

-" Gail ! On avait dit deux verres !"

-" OK ! Je vais ralentir un peu." dit-elle en allant chercher un verre.

Elle revint, son cocktail à la main.

Chloe et Dov la considérèrent d'un air concerné et inquiet. Elle le remarqua et s'offusqua.

-" On est vendredi soir, je n'ai pas de plan et je ne suis pas de service demain. Ça va, ce n'est qu'un verre!"

Chloe saisit l'occasion.

-" Ça fait également plusieurs fois qu'une histoire d'alcool revient à ton sujet Gail !"

-" C'est juste que ça t'arrive de plus en plus régulièrement ces derniers temps." rajouta Dov.

-" J'ai un peu trop tendance à vouloir noyer mes problèmes et mes angoisses dans l'alcool, c'est vrai. C'est un moyen tellement facile et pratique de me soulager que je n'ai pas voulu envisager autre chose...mais ça reste mon problème, merci de ne pas vous en mêler." ajouta t-elle sur un ton autoritaire, elle but la moitié de son verre d'une traite.

Dov et Chloe la regardèrent l'air affectés par cette déclaration et son geste.

-" Mais tu as raison Dov, c'est triste de boire seule. Je vais vous tenir compagnie un petit peu. Alors Chloe, pourquoi as-tu peur des chevaux ?" demanda Gail pour couper court.

-" Ah ça t'intéresse maintenant ?

-" Je sens que je vais apprécier cette opportunité de rire de toi !"

Chloe s'allongea sur le dos, la tête toujours posée sur les genoux de Dov, comme si elle était sur le divan d'un psy.

-"Vous allez certainement vous moquez de moi mais...voilà, quand j'étais petite, j'habitais à la campagne dans le New Brunswick et il y avait des chevaux à côté de notre maison, trois chevaux exactement. Un jour, je devais avoir cinq ans environ, en allant me promener avec mes frères, je suis passée devant leur pré et l'un d'eux a particulièrement attiré mon attention, il était blanc, je suis restée subjuguée à le fixer pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que l'un de mes frères ne vienne me tirer par la manche pour me faire avancer, mais j'étais comme pétrifiée. Quand il m'a demandé ce que j'avais, je lui ai répondu..." elle s'arrêta," Promettez-moi de gardez-ça pour vous, je vous assure que c'est vraiment gênant."

Ils promirent.

-" Dov ! Tu as bien une anecdote embarrassante ou honteuse à partager !" lui demanda t-elle.

-" Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue !" répondit-il.

-" Bien, alors je continue...je lui ai répondu, ce cheval est bizarre, tu as remarqué qu'il a comme une cinquième jambe plus courte que les autres sous le ventre ? Et au lieu de me dire la vérité, cet abruti m'a raconté que certains chevaux avaient le pouvoir de se laisser pousser une cinquième jambe pour afficher leur supériorité sur les autres, mais que ça prenait du temps pour qu'elle se développe complètement afin d'atteindre la même taille que celles des autres."

Dov et Gail se regardèrent, se retenant difficilement de rire.

-" Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir touché aux bières Chloe ?" lui demanda Gail en finissant son verre.

-"Certaine! Et forcément j'ai passé des heures à l'observer pour voir cette cinquième jambe et quand j'ai remarqué qu'un autre cheval s'en laissait pousser une et que j'ai demandé pourquoi à mon frère, il m'a répondu que tous les chevaux essayaient et que ceux qui n'étaient pas les vrais chefs restaient avec une cinquième jambe atrophiée mais qu'ils pouvaient la rétracter. Du coup j'ai associé les chevaux à des êtres malicieux et fourbes."

Dov et Gail ne purent se retenir plus longtemps, ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui obligea Chloe à se redresser tant les soubresauts provoqués par les rires de Dov ravivaient sa douleur.

-" Famille de barges !" déclama Gail.

-" Je vous l'avais bien dit, mais... eh, j'avais cinq ans ! Et puis je croyais aux licornes aussi, si certains chevaux peuvent avoir une corne au milieu du front, pourquoi pas une cinquième jambe après tout ?

-" T'es trop mignonne !" déclara Dov en lui caressant la tête.

-"Trop naïve, oui !" renchérit Gail.

-" Et quand as tu appris la vérité?"

-"Au moins deux ans plus tard, quand lassée d'observations infructueuses j'ai fini par demander à ma mère combien de temps il fallait exactement pour que cette cinquième jambe se développe totalement. Et depuis je suis restée traumatisée, ...plus par la vérité que par la blague de mon frère en fait. Je n'ose plus approcher les chevaux maintenant, de peur qu'ils ne s'excitent un peu trop en ma présence."

-" Tu n'a rien en commun avec une jument pourtant ! Tu ne risques rien." dit Dov.

-"Ah! Ah! Ah! Je sais bien mais les phobies sont incontrôlables et impossibles à raisonner."

-"Tu caches bien ton jeu Chloe !" lui lança Gail

-" Pourquoi ça ?"

-"Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu sois farouche !"

Chloe regarda Dov, estomaquée, bouche ouverte !"

-" C'est pas très classe Gail !" rétorqua Dov

-" Qui a dit que j'avais de la classe ?"

Chloe demeurait bouche-bée.

-"Même si... elle n'a pas tout-à-fait tort quand-même ! admit Dov en regardant Chloe.

-" Quoi !" Chloe se releva en dépit de son fessier toujours douloureux et s'assit sur le canapé, pas si vexée que ça au bout du compte.

Gail se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-" Elle est vraiment faite pour toi !" glissa t-elle à l'oreille de Dov.

-" J'ai bien dans l'idée que oui personnellement, mais toi ? Qu'est-ce-qui te laisse penser ça ?"

-" Disons qu'elle a une notion de la décence et de la pudeur très particulière,... ce qui ne devrait pas te gêner !"

Elle s'apprêtait à passer derrière le canapé.

-"Tu ne restes pas Gail ! Tu ne veux pas connaître l'histoire de Dov ?"

-" Je la connais déjà !" répondit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil au jeune homme et en lui frottant le dos.

-" Comment sait-elle ce que tu as l'intention de raconter ?"

Il répondit par un sourire pincé, s'éclaircit la gorge et attendit que Gail ait fermé la porte de sa chambre pour commencer à se dévoiler.

Chloe trouva une position confortable afin de l'écouter. Il lui prit les mains et débuta son récit par sa colocation avec Chris et Gail, sa réticence à voir s'installer la jeune femme, puis ce sentiment étrange d'affection envers elle jusqu'à cette fameuse déclaration d'amour délirante sous Percocet.

-" Tu avais beaucoup forcé sur la dose ? Le médecin m'a dit que ça pouvait conduire à une confusion mentale ! C'est ça, tu planais complètement ? "

-"J'étais clairement en overdose mais..." il lui raconta dans le détail le contenu de sa déclaration.

-" Mais si tu te souviens de tout ça..." ses lèvres commençaient à trembler " ...c'est que tu n'étais pas complètement barré !"

Chloe était sous le choc, elle s'était imaginé une simple histoire de coucherie, un égarement d'un soir après une soirée trop arrosée, pas une telle bombe. " Tu n'avais quand même pas sérieusement envisagé de l'épouser et d'avoir des enfants avec elle !"

-" Je dois bien avouer que j'y suis allé un peu fort ! Mais je suis sûr que le fait de la savoir 'à portée de main' bien qu'inaccessible a renforcé mon désir pour elle, et ce désir a évolué en réel sentiment amoureux ".

-" Tu l'aimais vraiment alors !"

-" Oui !"avoua t-il fermement bien qu'inquiet de sa réaction.

Chloe lâcha ses mains et se recula.

-" Et elle ?"

-" Non !"

-" Rien du tout ?"

-" J'ai appris il y a un peu plus d'une heure qu'elle éprouvait un certain désir."

-" Et vous avez tenté quelque chose ?"

-" Je lui ai juste embrassé le dos de la main ! Evidemment elle a été très surprise et m'a gentiment remis à ma place."

-" Comment as-tu pu continuer à vivre avec elle ? Et avec Chris ?"

-" En fait, une dizaine de jours après elle a quitté l'appartement. Elle l'a dit à Chris presque innocemment, mais plus par souci d'honnêteté je crois. Elle ne pensait pas à mal, après tout, physiquement il ne s'est rien passé ! Mais il n'a pas supporté et il a rompu... et il a voulu me casser la gueule au passage ! Franchement je l'aurais bien mérité..., j'ai bravé le code d'honneur ! "

-" En pensée seulement, c'est quand-même moins grave !"

-" Tu crois ?"

-" Mmmh ! Et il t'a pardonné !"

-" Ouais ! Et Gail aussi !

-" De vrais amis !"

-" Sûr !"

Elle prit un petit temps de réflexion et déclara.

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me déballes tout ça ?"

-" Je ne sais pas trop,... parce que je ne veux rien te cacher !"

Chloe parut un peu embarrassée, elle baissa les yeux, soupira puis elle se rapprocha de Dov. " Excuse-moi pour mon comportement d'hier soir, j'ai réagi de manière excessive."

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule, " Ce n'était pas totalement injustifié." concéda t-il.

Eh, ça nous fait un point commun !" relança t-elle.

-" Ah oui ? Lequel ?"

-" On a tous les deux contribué à torpiller les relations amoureuses de Gail !"

-" En quoi es-tu impliquée ?" s'étonna t-il.

-" Le soir du barbecue , elle m'a fait des remarques très désobligeantes."

-" Du genre ?"

-" Genre, je suis son copain partout comme un petit chien pour me faire inviter parce que j'ai réussi à l'amadouer, ou encore que je suis une harceleuse qui campe devant chez toi de façon pathologique ! "

Il l'observa avec un petit sourire en coin.

-" OK ! Même si il y a une part de vérité la dedans, y'a d'autres manières de le dire non ?"

Il haussa les épaules. " C'est Gail !"

-" Ouais, on va dire ça ! Mais j'étais si surprise de constater une telle différence de caractère entre elle, si méchante sur le coup, et Nick qui paraît si adorable que je lui ai balancé que j'étais étonnée qu'ils soient ensemble et que je comprenais pourquoi il était en train de craquer pour Andy ! Je me sens assez mal maintenant parce que ce n'était que des suppositions mais...ils ont rompu et en partie à cause de moi !"

-" Ne culpabilise pas ! Tu avais raison."

-" Sérieux ? Ah, je suis douée pour ce genre de truc ! Tant mieux ! dit-elle soulagée. Enfin je veux dire...c'est triste pour Gail mais... Andy semble tellement plus sympa."

Dov la regarda, l'air peiné.

-" Pourquoi as-tu l'air contrarié ?"

-" Hmmm, c'est que...", il semblait vraiment concerné " Gail et moi, on est aussi maudits en amour l'un que l'autre. C'est peut-être même notre point commun le plus remarquable." Il continua "En ce qui me concerne, je crois que je suis inapte au bonheur et du coup je suis certainement incapable de rendre quelqu'un heureux.

-" Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire une bêtise pareille ?"

-" Mes relations foirent à chaque fois, soit je m'attache à une femme qui n'est pas faite pour moi, soit notre histoire fonctionne et je saborde tout."

-" Je ne crois pas à la malédiction, et je suis persuadée que tu peux me rendre heureuse."

-" Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, tu respires la joie de vivre naturellement Chloe."

Chloe lui adressa un de ses sourire radieux qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer chez aucune autre femme et qui le faisait craquer immanquablement.

-" Alors disons que tu me rendrais plus heureuse encore."

Il répondit à son sourire, un peu gêné.

-" J'aimerais bien ! Tu crois aux drôles de coïncidences ?"

-" Tu peux être plus clair ?"

Il lui expliqua dans le détail l'incident de l'année passée, le mal-être qui suivit et le dérapage avec Crystal. Puis sa séance avec la psy et le fait que les "trucs en C" commençaient à le faire flipper " Chris, Crystal...", qu'il avait fait vœu de célibat et que quand il s'était interrogé sur la suite à venir, la thérapeute lui avait suggéré " le changement".

-" Et curieusement, ce changement c'est avec toi **C**hloe que je pourrais peut-être l'envisager si... !"

-" Si...je n'étais pas ta nouvelle collègue cinglée et culottée ?"

-" Oh bien joué ! Non je veux dire si tu étais d'accord !"

-" Moi ?"

- " Bah oui, toi ! Mon...coup de coeur !"

-"Mmmh, C'est mignon mais tu peux faire mieux !"

-" Mon...cadeau du ciel alors !"

-" Vraiment ?"

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser délicatement.

-" Ouais, vraiment !"

-" J'adore ce jeu ! Je vais essayer pour toi ! Elle capitula au bout de trente secondes. Je suis navrée mais la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est coloc. cinglante et cynique !"

Il sourit " Laisse tomber Gail le cactus et concentre toi un peu sur moi tu veux bien ?"

-" OK ! Mon...cow-boy courageux !"

-" Alors ça c'est ringard !"

-" Attends, je peux trouver mieux ! Mon...cheval de course !"

Il éclata de rire. " C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! En plus tu as dit que les chevaux t'effrayaient."

-"Je dois tout de même être capable de dompter certains étalons !" dit elle les yeux pétillants.

-" Wahow ! J'aime la Chloe coquine et câline." susurra t-il alors qu'elle commençait à s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux.  
Elle hurla de douleur et faillit lui crever les tympans.

-"J'avais oublié que j'étais coincée de la cuisse ! gémit-elle les dents serrées.

-" Et tu trouves toujours le moyen de jouer !" s'étonna t-il.

-" Ah non, là c'est sorti tout seul, je n'ai pas réfléchi."

Il l'aida à se réinstaller confortablement, elle étendit ses jambes et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux instinctivement.

Elle commençait à se détendre et lui confia : " je crois que je le tiens! " elle tourna la tête pour le regarder "Tu pourrais être mon chum, tout simplement !"

-" Ce qui signifie ?"

-" C'est un terme québécois pour dire mon mec..., mon petit-ami quoi!"

-"Ça me va!" dit-il

-" T'es sûr ? Parce que ça implique qu'on sorte ensemble régulièrement !"

-" J'en ai bien conscience et...ouais, c'est ce dont j'ai envie !"

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser plus longuement cette fois.

Dov savait à présent, il était l'huile, Gail était le vinaigre et assurément Chloe promettait d'être le piment.


End file.
